1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of systems for storage, admixing, and dispensing fluids, and more particularly, to a system comprising a first hermetically sealed vessel for retaining a first substance, a second hermetically sealed vessel for containing a second substance internal to the first vessel, and a release mechanism for releasing the second vessel into the first vessel and mixing the substances contained within.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for the storage of two separate substances with provision made for the combining and mixing thereof have been known and used for many years. These systems range from side by side chambers such as is used for dispensing and mixing epoxy type glues, to systems where a small chamber resides within a second larger chamber and the user can release one chamber into the second chamber. Systems of this type are useful for providing exact additions of materials in a pre-determined ration, for delaying the mixing of the substances until desired where the materials have a short useful life once mixed, and isolating the materials from the atmosphere or contact with the user until mixed.
These systems have several short comings however. Some of these problems are that the systems are designed only for use by professionals within a professional field such as medicine. Furthermore, many of these systems require the use of external non-included equipment such as a hypodermic needle and syringe. Another problem with many of these systems is that they have no provision for mixing the separate materials together adequately. Finally, most systems lack any provision for detecting or preventing tampering with the containers, or any indication that the system has been operated and the contents of the separate containers have been combined with each other.
Therefore, there exist a need to provide an improved storing, admixing and dispersing apparatus. The improved apparatus must be an inexpensive, and user-friendly system for storing separate substances in hermetic isolation between each other and the atmosphere in order to preserve or prolong their usefulness. The improved apparatus must have usage indication or tamper proofing safety features such that the user would be able to ascertain that the system has not been tampered with or used accidentally. The improved apparatus must be very easily manufactured using existing manufacturing systems, equipment and currently manufactured containers for the main vessel or container.